


i got three strikes (down for one night)

by eatsumus



Series: baby know that i come first [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Crying During Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, No Beta We Die™, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsumus/pseuds/eatsumus
Summary: “Ah, ah,” Red lips formed into a smirk tuts, the hand on Atsumu’s hair gripping tight and tugging harsh.“You need to ask,” Another voice says and Atsumu turns a little, meets dark eyes filled with mirth staring at him.Atsumu pouts, whines, “Omi—“or alternatively: an Atsumu-centric DP fic.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Nicolas Romero, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: baby know that i come first [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023283
Comments: 30
Kudos: 454
Collections: 𝐇𝐀𝐈𝐊𝐘𝐔𝐔





	i got three strikes (down for one night)

**Author's Note:**

> don't think too much abt this. haha,,,, it's just atsumu getting fucked. that's it,,,, bye.....

Atsumu doesn’t know how it happened. Well, okay— he _knows_ how it happened but he didn’t particularly expect _this_ to happen. Not in all his wildest dreams has Atsumu thought that he’s going to be here, moaning like a whore, for not one but _two_ cocks that he’s been drooling over for ages.

Christmas is early this year.

“Hey,” A rough, calloused hand grabs Atsumu’s cheeks. Atsumu blinks hazy eyes, sees light brown ones staring at him with mischief. “You’re not falling asleep on us, are you?”

“‘m not,” Atsumu mumbles, licks his lips before he leans in, wanting to steal a kiss but couldn’t.

“Ah, ah,” Red lips formed into a smirk tuts, the hand on Atsumu’s hair gripping tight and tugging harsh.

“You need to ask,” Another voice says and Atsumu turns a little, meets dark eyes filled with mirth staring at him.

Atsumu pouts, whines, “Omi—“

“No.” Sakusa grins, sharp. Atsumu’s breath hitches as Sakusa’s hand on his hips tightens their grip. “Ask Romero-san.”

“Hm,” Romero hums, watching them. His large hand still cupping Atsumu’s cheeks moves, thumb parting Atsumu’s lips and pressing on his tongue hard. Atsumu chokes, jolts in Sakusa’s hold, his cock twitching against his stomach. “You’re not being a good boy, are you.”

Atsumu shakes his head, sucks on the thumb inside his mouth, coating it with saliva. He feels lips on his neck— _Sakusa’s—_ teeth nipping on his skin before sucking hard, marking him for everyone to know that he’s theirs, a slut for their cocks.

“ _Ask._ ” Sakusa repeats, fingers dancing along his clenched stomach, so close to his needy cock. “ _Nicely._ ”

Atsumu moans around Romero’s thumb, looks at the older man and tries to _ask_ but Romero presses on his tongue harder, shoves two long fingers inside his mouth, tickling his throat, making him heave and gag. Tears build on the corner of his eyes as Romero fucks his mouth with his fingers and Sakusa’s hand finally wraps around his cock, thumbing on the wet slit. Atsumu sobs, squirms on Sakusa’s lap, bucks his hips towards Romero’s fat cock in front of him, standing proudly, leaking pre-come. Atsumu wants it in his mouth, down his throat, swallowing Romero’s come like a come slut.

“ _Puh—“_ Atsumu whimpers, the fingers inside his mouth disabling him from talking properly. They’re so _mean_ to him; wanting him to beg but not letting him do so. Atsumu clutches Romero’s wrist with his hands, nails digging on the tan skin, creating deep indents.

Romero grins at him, looks down at Atsumu’s pitiful face, eyes wet with unshed tears, blush covering his cheeks, lips wet and red, a little drool trailing down his chin.

“Are you going to cry?” Romero asks, tilting Atsumu’s head more, fingers on his hair tugging painfully.

Atsumu tries to swallow, chokes loudly then shakes his head.

“N—N—“

“Look at him,” Sakusa murmurs against Atsumu’s skin, laughter in his voice, hot breath sending goosebumps down Atsumu’s spine. He twists his fingers around Atsumu’s cock, pumping slow, lazy. “He’s gagging for it, Romero-san.” Romero hums, Atsumu gurgles around his fingers, more drool slipping down his chin. “Should we give him what he wants?”

Finally, Romero takes his fingers out of Atsumu’s mouth and Atsumu heaves a sharp breath, chest moving along with his action. Sakusa continues to pump his dick slowly, pressing on the tip, smearing pre-come. Atsumu shudders, bucks against Sakusa’s hand as he looks up at Romero, the older man watching him intently.

“Romero-san,” Atsumu rasps, voice hoarse. “C-Can I please— _ah,_ ” his whole body jerks hard, Sakusa’s hand now moving fast, hold on his cock tight, _delicious._

“Come on, baby,” Romero urges, large hand pumping his own cock. Atsumu watches, his arousal reaching new heights. “Ask properly.”

Atsumu furrows his brows, bites his lips as his legs tremble at Sakusa’s ministrations. He opens his mouth and what comes out are loud moans after moans, punched out of him by Sakusa who continues to pump Atsumu’s cock while rutting his own cock against Atsumu’s ass.

“Poor baby,” Sakusa says then groans when his cock slides along Atsumu’s asscrack. “You want Romero-san’s cock? You want to suck it?”

Atsumu nods his head fervently, hands fumbling, reaching out and grasping Romero’s hard dick. Both of his hands grip the cock, pumping slowly. He looks up at Romero who looks at him with eyes darker than before, pupils blown wide.

“Fuck,” Romero spits out, fingers tugging on Atsumu’s hair. “You want to suck it, sweetheart?” Atsumu nods again, licks his lips.

“He’s good with his mouth, Romero-san. A natural born cocksucker,” Sakusa says, his movements slowing down as he hooks his chin on Atsumu’s shoulder, watching them with amused eyes.

“Oh?” Romero cocks a brow, intrigued. He allows Atsumu to wrap trembling hands around his cock, poking on his cockhead, spreading the pre-come spurting from the slit.

“Yeah,” Sakusa hums, mouths at Atsumu’s shoulder, teeth grazing Atsumu’s flushed skin. “He swallows too.”

Romero looks at Sakusa for a brief moment, grins at him before he turns his attention back to Atsumu who ignores their words, focusing on the cock in front of him.

It’s such a pretty cock; flushed red, the vein running down the side prominent, _throbbing._ It’s big, in length and in width. _So big._ Atsumu wraps his hands properly around it, moving up and down slowly, letting himself get used to the feeling.

He hears a chuckle and the hand on his his hair starts to comb lightly.

“Lick it,” Romero says, voice breathy.

Atsumu shifts, leaves his perch on Sakusa’s lap and bends just enough to mouth on the tip of Romero’s cock. He allows his lips to wrap around it, tongue lapping on the pre-come drooling from it. He pumps the cock slowly as he litters Romero’s cock with kitten licks, tongue darting in and out of his mouth.

“Hmm,” Atsumu hums and carefully, starts taking Romero’s cock inside his mouth, his tongue flat under it, the weight of it heavy. He stops, breathes through his nose and continues to take in more until it hits the back of his throat. It— It feels _good._ Even though he can’t take the whole length inside him without gagging, the feeling of Romero’s cock on his tongue has his own cock spurting more pre-come on Sakusa’s hand.

“Fuck,” Romero moans, legs trembling and cock twitching inside Atsumu’s mouth. “Your mouth is so tight. So good, baby.”

Atsumu moans at the nickname and starts bobbing his head. He jolts in surprise when Sakusa moves him and without preamble, shoves his tongue inside Atsumu’s ass, wiggling and sucking and biting the skin around his lubed rim. Atsumu moans around Romero’s cock, the sound making Romero shove more of his cock down Atsumu’s throat. Atsumu gags and whines around the cock and the unrelenting tongue in his ass. Romero starts fucking his mouth, thrusting in and out to a different rhythm than Sakusa’s tongue.

Atsumu feels like he’s out of breath, black coloring his vision as Romero shoves another inch of his cock down Atsumu’s throat. Atsumu chokes loudly and pulls out with a wet sound, tears sliding down his cheeks and drool coating half of his face. He looks up at Romero, hiccuping as his whole body trembles when Sakusa hooks two fingers inside him, thrusting fast and hitting his prostate again and again. Romero settles closer, takes Atsumu’s wet cock and starts pumping fast.

A loud scream rips out of his mouth as he shakes his head.

“No, no, no. Omi— Romero-s— Coming— Don’t wanna—“

Sakusa adds a third finger inside him, scissoring and widening his already gaping hole.

“You want to come, babe?” Sakusa asks, pressing on his prostate, abusing the glad with no abandon.

“No, no,” Atsumu shakes his head, wanting to come with their cocks inside him.

Romero presses a kiss on his drooling lips, licking the tears trailing down his cheeks.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Come on. Come for us.”

Atsumu comes with a loud cry, cock spurting white come on Romero’s fingers. His body trembles from the force of his orgasm, sensitive and at the same time _begging for more._

“Good boy,” Rome says as he presents Atsumu with his come covered hand. Atsumu laps at his fingers immediately, licking his own come from the older’s hand.

“So needy, ‘tsumu,” Sakusa smiles against his skin, taking his fingers out of Atsumu with a loud and obscene squelch. “Good job sucking cock.”

Atsumu scrunches his nose and turns to Sakusa, squinting his eyes into a—hopefully— intimidating glare.

“You’re annoying,” Atsumu frowns at him, hand coming up to swat at Sakusa’s face.

Sakusa rolls his eyes, retorts, “You don’t say that when I fuck you.”

“Because you’re fucking me!”

“Hey, kids,” Romero starts, gets both of their attention. Atsumu leans close to him, mouths at Romero’s lips. He wraps his arm around Romero’s neck, humping the older man’s thick legs. “Behave.”

“I’m behave,” Sakusa says before he pulls Atsumu towards him by the hips, Atsumu’s ass landing on his hard cock.

“You are a menace,” Atsumu retaliates but without heat. He grinds his ass on top of Sakusa’s cock, feeling it twitch against his loosened hole.

“Behave,” Romero chuckles, settles between Atsumu’s spread legs. “Shall we?” He asks, kneading Atsumu’s thighs. “Feel better now?”

Atsumu nods, body shuddering at the attention he’s getting. It feels so fucking surreal, being here with Romero— someone he’s respected for so long and also dreamt of fucking since he knew what fucking was. And then there’s Sakusa— the one who fucks the stress out of him, allows him to scream and cry and come without asking for any compensation but a good company. These two men has _shaped_ Atsumu to who he is today and right now, _soon,_ he’s going to have both of their cocks inside him. He’s prepared for this; ass gaping and wet with copious amount of lube.

He wants this.

So bad.

“Want your cock,” Atsumu groans as Sakusa starts to finger his ass again, scissoring his fingers and widening his hole.

“Hm,” Romero hums and takes Atsumu’s arms, wraps it around his neck as he lifts Atsumu from Sakusa’s lap. “Come here, peach.” Atsumu whines burrows his face on the crook of Romero’s neck. Another pair of fingers joins Sakusa’s own and Atsumu lets out _ah ah ah_ ’s repeatedly, riding the fingers inside him, clenching his hole around them.

“Tight,” Sakusa says, watching his and Romero’s fingers disappear inside Atsumu’s wet hole. “You sure you can take us both, ‘tsumu?”

Atsumu takes a deep breath, steels himself, then nods, says, “Want you both. Want you two to split me open and ruin me for everyone else.”

“Wow— okay,” Romero laughs, pressing a kiss to Atsumu’s hair.

Atsumu huffs, tightens his arms around Romero. He can hear Sakusa snicker behind him and Atsumu flushes even more red, whole body blushing.

“So needy,” Sakusa says before pulling his fingers out of Atsumu’s hole. He tugs Atsumu out of Romero’s hold, arranges him so Atsumu is now facing Sakusa, back to Romero. Atsumu blinks at Sakusa, hands finding purchase on his shoulders. “Good?”

Atsumu nods, leans in and captures Sakusa’s lips, shoving his tongue inside Sakusa’s mouth, sucking on his tongue all the while riding his lap.

A hiss escapes Atsumu’s lips when cold liquid pours down the small of his back, down to the crack of his ass. He shivers, body tensing on Sakusa’s hold. Sakusa pulls away from the kiss, letting out a moan as Romero pours lube on his cock and pumps his cock for a while before saying, mirth in his tone,

“You two, don’t forget me.”

Atsumu huffs out a little laugh, turns to Romero and pulls the older man into a wet and filthy kiss, all tongue and teeth. Sakusa watches them intently as he lifts Atsumu’s hips up and lines his cock with his puffy rim. He rubs the tip of his cock against Atsumu’s hole, making Atsumu moan against Romero’s lips. And with a kiss to Atsumu’s chest, Sakusa slams Atsumu’s hips down his cock, punching a muffled cry out of Atsumu.

“Ah,” Atsumu moans as Romero litters his neck with kisses. “O-Omi, so big.”

Sakusa breathes in deeply, fingers tight on Atsumu’s waist. His jaw is clenched and there’s a deep furrow in his brows as he gives himself and Atsumu time to adjust.

“You okay?” Romero asks, rubbing soothing hands on Atsumu’s back.

Atsumu nods and Sakusa hums, sucking a mark under his collarbone.

“Come on,” Sakusa urges, starting to thrust up, cock rubbing Atsumu’s tight walls. “Ride me, ‘tsumu, hm?”

Atsumu turns to Sakusa then, looks at him with blurry eyes, mouth agape, lips wet as he nods and starts grinding his hips in circles, hole clenching around Sakusa’s cock. Atsumu digs his fingers on Sakusa’s shoulders as he lifts his hips, Sakusa’s cock a delicious drag inside him. He drops down with a groan, throwing his head back and leaning on Romero’s shoulder. He continues to bounce on Sakusa’s cock, his hiccups and moans loud in the room, along with Sakusa’s deep groans.

Romero’s fingers twists Atsumu’s nipple, making it puffy and hard while his other hand slides a finger inside Atsumu, slotting beside Sakusa’s throbbing cock. Sakusa and Atsumu moans in tandem when Romero starts thrusting his finger inside, adding a second, then a third, a very tight fit. Atsumu shudders, rides Sakusa’s cock and Romero’s fingers faster, his asshole clenching around them tightly.

“Romero-san,” Sakusa grunts, hips thrusting up and meeting Atsumu’s movements.

“Atsumu,” Romero grazes his teeth on Atsumu’s earlobe, voice deep, seductive. “Still good?”

Atsumu blinks watery eyes, licks his lips as he stares up at the ceiling. His body shudders violently when Sakusa’s cock hits his prostate, making his own cock twitch and drool more pre-come against his clenched stomach.

“I—“ Atsumu whines, legs trembling as he moves up and down Sakusa’s cock. “I want yours...”

Romero smiles against his skin, tongue licking at the sweat on the side of his neck. He thrusts his fingers inside Atsumu a few more times before pulling it out. Atsumu whimpers, hole clenching around Sakusa’s cock, missing the tight friction.

“Shh,” Romero shushes him, tip of his cock rubbing against Atsumu’s stuffed hole.

“Fuck,” Sakusa forces himself and Atsumu to stop, feeling Romero’s cock against his own. It feels _weird_ but when Romero starts pushing in, Atsumu’s hole tightening around his cock, it feels even _better._

_“So tight,”_ Romero leans his forehead against Atsumu’s back, watches his cock slide in slowly inside Atsumu’s already stretched hole. “Even after all that preparation with your toys, you’re still so tight, sweetheart.”

“ _Ah,_ ” Atsumu groans, forces himself to relax. It’s painful, _of course it is_ but with the pain is also pleasure. The feeling of two cocks splitting him open, stretching him so wide it feels like he’s going to _break._ “Omi— _ah,_ so full.Ohmyg— I’ll break—“ He sobs, body now slouching and pliant on Sakusa’s chest.

Sakusa’s fingers draw soothing circles on his hips as Romero’s cock slots inside him, _finally._ The three of them breathes heavily, panting, body tense as they try to get use to the tight fit. Atsumu hiccups, shivers and wails as he moves a little and the tip of Sakusa’s cock pushes on his bundle of nerves.

“You’re—“ Sakusa grunts, brows furrowing deep. “‘tsumu, shh, you’re amazing.”

“You’re doing good, peach,” Romero soothes, littering Atsumu’s back with kisses.

Atsumu takes in a deep breath, clenches his hole around the cocks inside him before he moves his hips, grinding slowly, _needy_.

“Move,” Atsumu whimpers, mind more hazy, losing reason. “ _Puh_ — _Please_ , move. Romero-san, I—“

“You are so—“ Romero starts moving in shallow thrusts. Sakusa and Atsumu moans, their lips slotting together. “So fucking _hot._ ”

Sakusa nibbles on Atsumu’s lips, pulling back from the kiss, a thread of spit connecting them. Atsumu’s body sways, his movements small, body becoming heavy in between the two men. He sobs when both cocks slams inside him at the same time, making him slump on Sakusa’s chest completely, unable to move.

“Look at you,” Sakusa starts, hand gripping his hair, tilting his head harshly. He pushes his cock harsher inside Atsumu, punching a groan from Romero and another cry from Atsumu. “Such a cockslut.”

Atsumu pants, drool sliding down the corner of his lips. Another hand grips his jaw, forcing him to tilt his head up, back arching painfully. Fingers slides inside his mouth, pressing on his tongue, allowing more spit to coat his chin.

“You like it?” Romero hooks his fingers inside Atsumu’s cheek, making Atsumu gurgle on his own spit, body jolting as they continue bouncing him atop their cocks. His thighs are spread wide, arms hooked under his knees as they move him to their liking, thrusting inside his twitching and needy hole faster, chasing their release. Atsumu’s own cock keeps on spurting pre-come, so wet in between his and Sakusa’s stomach.

It feels _good._

Being used like this, having no control, with two cocks inside him.

_Feels amazing._

“Wanna c—come,” Atsumu murmurs when Romero pulls his fingers out of his mouth and instead uses both his hands to move Atsumu’s body the way he wants to, fucking Atsumu harder and deeper. Sakusa does the same, grunting at the force of Romero’s thrusts, cock sliding along Romero’s cock and pushing inside Atsumu with wild abandon.

Atsumu screams as the thrusts becoming faster and wilder, fucking him so hard he’s left moaning and crying in between them, can’t even differentiate which cock is hitting his prostate or which lips is sucking his nipples.

“Do you—“ Romero pants, fingers digging on Atsumu’s supple thighs. “—want it inside?”

“I wa—want it,” Atsumu moans, hiccups as teeth nibbles on his hard nipple. “Inside— _ah, ah, please._ ”

“Okay,” Sakusa mumbles, flicks his tongue on Atsumu’s sensitive nipple.

With that, the both of them bounces Atsumu on their cocks faster, losing rhythm as they push and fuck and ruin Atsumu’s hole with their hard dicks.

Atsumu comes untouched, screaming as his eyes roll back, body tensing before slumping on Sakusa’s chest, a fair amount of come dribbling from his cock. Romero and Sakusa fucks him a couple more times before coming inside him, spurting come along his loosened hole, moaning on his skin as they milk their orgasm inside him.

Oversensitive, Atsumu cries as they push their softening cocks inside him in shallow thrusts. He continues to tremble even after they slowly pull each cock from inside him, come dribbling down his thighs when they do.

“Wow,” Romero says, pulls Atsumu’s hips up, breath hitting Atsumu’s gaping hole. He gathers the come sliding down Atsumu’s inner thighs and pushes his fingers inside Atsumu.

“No—“ Atsumu shakes his head, nails scratching Sakusa’s chest.

“One more time, babe,” Sakusa says, wrapping calloused fingers around Atsumu’s soft cock. He pumps his hands until Atsumu is hard once again, unrelenting.

“Too much. Omi— Please,” Atsumu sobs but still bucks his hips against Sakusa’s hand.

“Your hole is begging for more, peach,” Romero says, followed by a small chuckle as he fingers Atsumu’s wet hole faster.

“Come for us, okay?” Sakusa presses a kiss on his temple, hands tight around Atsumu’s cock.

Atsumu nods and in no time, comes for the third time, clear liquid coming out of his sensitive cock.

“Good boy,” Romero praises, taking his fingers out of Atsumu. He pats Atsumu’s ass as he leaves for the bathroom, not one for cuddling after sex.

“You were amazing,” Sakusa pulls Atsumu into a soft kiss, just lips on lips. Atsumu kisses him back lazily, eyes heavy lidded, tired.

“It was amazing,” Atsumu mumbles while Sakusa arranges him on the bed.

“Did we hurt you?” Sakusa asks, brushing sweaty bangs from Atsumu’s forehead.

Atsumu smiles sleepily, shakes his head, “No. I liked it.”

“Hey, brats,” Romero calls out, coming out of the bathroom fully dressed then throwing a wet cloth to Sakusa.

“Leaving so soon, Romero-san?” Sakusa asks while wiping Atsumu carefully.

“Have a flight to catch tomorrow,” Romero grins, comes to Atsumu’s side and presses a kiss on his lips. “Call me if you wanna do this again, yeah?”

Atsumu snorts, hums. “Sure, old man.”

“I’m not that old.”

“Old man.”

“Whatever,” Romero ruffles Atsumu’s hair before pulling back, heading for the door.

“Have a safe flight, Romero-san,” Sakusa smiles at him, bowing his head a little.

“Thanks.”

The door opens then clicks close and Atsumu is left with Sakusa who’s rubbing soft circles on his side.

“Won’t you carry me to the bathroom, Omi?”

“Want a bath?”

“Together.”

“Okay. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> yall,,,,, im going now. im overthrowing satan muax  
> follow my journey @ twt eatsumus


End file.
